


Carnival Knowledge

by krysdigler



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fair, Lemon, One Shot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysdigler/pseuds/krysdigler
Summary: Sophie and Art- erm, Carnival have some fun after his act.AU where he’s pretty smooth, or maybe he’s just very Ooc here.





	Carnival Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I can’t see Sophie actually doing this, at least as an adult lol.

Sophie leans on a cold, metal pole that holds up the tent Carnival is performing under. She picks off some of her funnel cake, finally cooled down enough to start eating it. The crowd is made up of teens and older folk since it is night fall, all the children seeing the show just mere hours ago. His jokes are almost the same, his “18+” act just a tad bit more lewd. Instead of a limp magic wand, it’s a soft, fake dick, and instead of honking his usual red horn, it’s adorned with a breast complete with nipple. 

His laughter is infectious, and though she’s not sure what he said, she still chuckles along with him anyway. A light handed round of applause ensures and she shouts a “woo hoo!” With a stuffed mouth. 

The crowd disperses and his head tilts as he watches the only person making their way near him. He smiles at her sweetly, and she can’t help the blush that creeps up on her.

“Hey, clown, wanna hear a joke?” She says, stuffing a piece of Crunchy cake in her mouth, the sugar smearing on her lips and cheek. His brow cocks in curiosity. When she swallows, she begins her joke. 

“Two cannibals are eating a clown, and one goes to the other ‘I think this one tastes funny’.” She giggles at his reaction, a confused expression. He’s not sure if he should be offended. 

“You try to sound clever, but how can I take you seriously with all of this on your face?” He’s smirking, reaching out to wipe the sugar off her cheek with his thumb, but it just spreads out wider. 

She chuckles, leaning into his hand. Without breaking eye contact, she manages to snap another piece off of her treat, holding it between her thumb and pointer finger. She raises her hand to her face ever so slowly, lips parted about to eat. But he grabs her wrist, and trying to mock her coy eyes, he dips his head below and places his whole mouth on her digits. 

Her heart beats faster and yet time slows as he wets her fingers, the cherry lips engulfing her skin. He watches her reaction, of her biting her lip as he bobs his head up ever so slowly, tongue tasting the powered sugar mixed with the sweet salt of her skin. He parts with a noisy pop sound, smug expression upon his face as he chews on her piece, a nice warm gooey part. Instinctively, she licks the pad of her moist thumb, and moans softly. 

He licks his lips, and she’s always amazed by how well his makeup holds after all day. She glances to her side where the small table is, full of his props and a bottle of water, and throws the paper plate on it. His hands grip her waist, and he’s already grinding on her plump ass. She giggles at the eagerness, at the hardening bulge she feels in between her cheeks. 

“Artie, stop, we’re in public.” She says, though there’s no vex to it. 

“Who the hell is Artie?” He groans, dropping his head to nibble on her ear. His hot breath on her skin sends a chill down her spine, settling right in her groin. “My name is Carnival.” 

She can’t escape the laugh that emerges from her tummy, and he laughs along with her. The eerie guffaw roars in her hot ears, but it doesn’t frighten her at all. Her hips involuntarily buck backwards to him, and she turns her face towards him as she holds onto the table. She looks so sexy, shoving her ass up against him, hair already in a mess and strands hanging over her eyes. He wants to say something snarky to her, something about how she tells him not to but then shows him the exact opposite, but the matter of his condition doesn’t let him take a break from the laughter. Instead, he’s reaching over to unbutton her shorts, shoving them down supple thighs. His vibrating body presses up against her and she gasps when his hand stretches out to rub her clit. 

She knows this is wrong, she’s a professional, respected at her position at work but damn, she can’t deny how Arthur Fleck makes her feel, how suave the skinny older gentleman can be, how annoyingly funny Carnival is. The thrill of getting caught, the rush of getting touched in public in a fucking fair of all places envelopes her, as he digs a finger into her cunt. 

“Ah~” Shes pushing up against him, hands gripping the edge of the table. His laughter still bellows throughout the cheap tent, and she knows they’re gonna get caught- yet her pussy clenches around the bony finger, and she’s leaking onto his palm. He shoves in a second digit and she covers her mouth with her elbow to stifle a loud sound. 

“Ahaa- you’re so wet for me, baby.” He curls his fingers and she’s mustering up the energy to reply with something cunning. “Who knew groupies were this easy?”

“Shut up.” She slaps the hand on her ass, cheeks flushed at the dirty talk. 

He grins, pulling out his hand and using it to pump his dick. She glares at him, not sure when he pulled it out but who cares- people are passing by the dark tent, and even though they’re in the shadows- she knows they can see them, see her ass sprawled out in the open. He pushes her back down as he slams into her, her chest smushing the funnel cake, but who gives a flying fuck about that when she’s being stretched out by her lovers cock. He’s holding onto her hips as he thrusts into her, head thrown back and moaning as her cunt squeezes him. 

“Ahaha- you like being fucked in public with a fucking carnie? Of course you do, you’re a dirty ass slut.” He huffs, reaching around to stroke her clit. 

Laughter starts to bubble up in his abdomen again, or perhaps, it never did go away, the uncanny noise arousing to her ears, and she’s so close to the edge from the vibrations of his body, his hips banging into her ass, and the rough tickles on her clit are all too much. Combine that with the shuffling and tsking of nearby pedestrians and she’s crying out his stage name, knuckles white from holding onto the hard surface. 

Her walls clutch onto him tightly, triggering his release and spilling his seed inside her cunt. He’s hunched over her, carefully collecting his breath, chuckling forcefully and she turns her head to look at him. Beads of sweat form on his hairline, the makeup that she admired so much finally wearing out, smearing in places it doesn’t belong. 

The thrill disperses quickly and she’s shifting so that he has to pull out of her. She’s pulling up her shorts and buttoning them as he coughs out the last of his laughing episode, chest sore but body relaxed. He leans in and kisses her, tongue licking the excess sugar that her snack gave her moments before. He can’t stop the forceful chuckles, but she swallows them eagerly as she cups his face. He’s reaching up to touch her chest, causing her to playfully slap at his hands. “What?? I was just trying to wipe this white stuff off your chest.” 

Behind him through the corner of her eye, two security guards shamble towards them, and of course Arthur is loud enough for them to hear. Now she’s the one who can’t control her laughter as the couple tries to wipe the light sugar off of her chest. 

They sit on the rooftop, overlooking the lights of Gotham city, still smiling from their shenanigans of how they got away and smooth talking those guards. She’s picking at some cotton candy, eating some herself, and reaching out so he can have a piece. The hand draped around her waist goes under her shirt, and she rolls her eyes, about to ask him if he’s ready for round two. But the hilarious, childish honk of his boobie horn throws her lustful mood off. Well, almost. 

“Oh my god, Artie.”


End file.
